


Hanging Out

by cat_newaur



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_newaur/pseuds/cat_newaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir and Ladybug take a break after a successful fight, to just hang out.</p><p>It got a little more emotional than i intended, so if you're sensitive about Adrien/Chat, well here's a heads-up now. </p><p>(this fic is also on  cat-newaur.tumblr.com !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out

Another successful battle against one of Papillion's akumatized victims has been wrapped up, and with time to spare. Ladybug only had to use her luckycharm at the last minute, and Chat relied on his staff-wielding skills alone. A very successful mission indeed.

“Well, I'm off kitty, until next time!” Ladybug started off into a sprint, before a leather hand stopped her by the wrist.

”Hey do you want to hang out?” He asked quickly, knowing his fair lady only had so many minutes left to 'hang' around. He quickly clarified, knowing her predicament, “Well- I mean, maybe you can go feed your kwami and meet me back here?” He gave a shy smirk.

The Miraculous Ladybug gave a quizzical smirk back, “Uh, I don't know...”

“Come on,” he purred, “It's a Saturday, I'm sure you have time to kill.” He let go of her hand, finally realizing he still had his grip on her. “Please?”

Ladybug's miraculous beeped, letting her know she was down to her last two minutes. She looked around, before spotting a cafe just nearby. She's sure she could pick up a croissant or two. The only question was, if hanging out with Chat Noir was such a good idea. It certainly would be a new experience, but they were friends, weren't they?”

She finally gave in, “Alright” she agreed, “Yeah, I can swing back around after I get a bite to eat.”

After she gets Tikki a bite to eat.

A grin spread across Chat's face, he was suddenly glowing, and Ladybug could almost swear she saw those faux cat ears perk up.

“Great!” He chirped. “Ill uh, I'll be here!” He said as he whipped his head around looking for a bench, or at least a soft patch of grass to sit on.

“Great.” Ladybug smiled, and tossed her yo-yo off into the distance, flying away almost instantly.

Chat plopped himself down under a tree, relaxing in the cool shade, he still needed to regain his own energy after that fight too. “Great.” he repeated under his breath with a smile.

Back in the Cafe, Ladybug- or rather, Marinette, ordered enough croissants to spare. She took Tikki behind the building to pig out, while she mindlessly chewed on a croissant herself. She was feeling oddly anxious. Which was strange; there was absolutely nothing to be nervous about. Was there?

“Do you think he knows who I am, Tikki? Do you think he's trying to figure out who I am? Pry information out of me? Is he working with Papillion, oh gosh, you don't think he's been blackmailed do you? No- ohh noo, worse than Papillion, what if he's threatened by a newspaper publisher! The tabloids! Tikki what if-” The little kwami had flied up to press her tiny hand against Marinette's lips gently. 

“He just wants to hang out!” The tiny teammate assured Marinette. “I don't think there's any ulterior motive here, Marinette, but if you're really so worried, why not just ask him?”

Marinette chuckled nervously, “Ha! Ask him, just ask him? Ask him if he's trying to spy on me or if he genuinely wants to get to know me better? Haha yeah, that's- that- that's actually not a bad idea.”

Marinette trailed off into mumbles again as Tikki helped herself to the snacks stuffed into Marinette's purse.  
Once she was filled up enough, she patted Marinette on the shoulder, as hard as her tiny hands would allow her.  
“Dont' worry Marinette, I'm sure you wont make a bad impression on your first playdate with him.”

“Play Da- Tikki how old do you think I am?” Marinette asked defensively.

Tikki rolled her eyes, using her hands to use air quotes, “Your first time 'hanging out'.”

Marinette shrugged, “I guess you're right, I've been around him plenty of times before, I'm sure I can keep my cool.” She let out a breath before standing up triumphantly, “Tikki, Spots on!”

 

While waiting for Ladybug, Chat Noir had ended up distracting himself with a nearby park critter. He had been inching a stick close to a squirrel, barely 3 feet away. The animal had surprisingly been intrigued, almost approaching Chat. The closer it got, the more satisfactory Chat felt. He imagined he could be just like a Dinsey princess. If the little buddy would get any closer that is. The squirrel sniffed at the stick, looking it up and down, as if it thought Chat held a treat for him.

Suddenly Ladybug came into view, running back to the spot Chat resided. 

“Ladybug!” He shouted, standing up and sending the squirrel running back into the quiet safety of its tree home.

“Hello...!” She waved shyly. Once in front of Chat, her hands went behind her back sheepishly. “So uh, hey. Hanging out.”

“Yeah!” Chat smiled, “I'm glad you agreed to this. Sorry I kinda sprung it on you, but honestly I've been wanting to do this for a while now.”

“You have?” Ladybug asked.

Chat felt his face heat up, and he quickly scratched his cheek, trying to hide the growing blush. “Oh uh, yeah, I mean, we only get to see each other on the job, and that's totally awesome, but I think it'd be nice to get to know you better, and just chill you know?”

All of Ladybug's anxieties had suddenly melted away. He gave her a charming smile, and she almost rolled her eyes. How could she possibly believe this goofball was out to get her? 

“It would be nice to just hang out, maybe I can enjoy your puns when they don't relate to any life-threatening situation at hand.”

Chat chuckled, “Hey just trying to lighten the mood, you know? I know with you as part of the duo, justice will always prevail anyway. If I can at least fit a joke or two into a mission, I know we're doing a great job.”

Ladybug hadn't thought of it that way, she still didn't think all of his jokes had appropriate timing, but she saw his point. 

“Okay,” Ladybug said, “So you're the cat who prompted this, any specific plans, any hangout spots we should head to?”

“Oh!” Chat perked up again, with that cheery smile of his, “Yeah, definitely! Follow me, my lady!”

With that, he was off, sprinting as fast as his cat-like speed would take him, and ladybug flying close behind. For the citizens, they were only witnessing a black and red blur racing through the city.

Chat had started climbing up the side of some old building, bricks were loose, and he was putting his feet in holes that probably weren't safe. “I come up here all the time, just follow my path!” He said.

Ladybug starting swinging her yo-yo, “Or I could not try to kill myself?” She tied it around a satellite she only guessed was safe, on top of the building. After a couple of tugs, she determined it was a safer bet then whatever Chat was doing.

She had flew up there, and was only waiting for Chat to make his way. Sooner than later though, he made it. He was a superhero after all, of course he'd be skilled at climbing, whether it was a brand new skyscraper or a dirty old abandoned building. 

He ran over to other side of the roof, settling himself on the edge, “Ladybug, over here!”

She braced herself, wondering if he was looking over some junk yard, or a dog fight starting to go on. When she approached his side, what she saw was much more surprising. Especially considering their location. She looked out to see a beautiful field of flowers and weeds of all kind. The sun shined on them all just right, and really complimented the scene. Tiny bugs fluttered in and out of the field, and a few birds chirped about, flying around it all.

“Wow” she said. “That's actually really beautiful, Chat how did you know about this place?”

He smiled brightly, watching Ladybug's amused expression as she gazed upon the scenery. “Whenever I have nothing on my schedule and just need to relax, I try to walk around the most isolated parts of the city. One day I found this place, it's perfect when I need to be alone, but I'm glad I can share it with you.”

Ladybug smiled, she was really touched that he would share something like this with her. “When you're not fighting crime?”

Chat realized Ladybug wouldn't know how busy his real life is, outside of his best job yet. “Yeah, something like that.”

Ladybug sat down, barely keeping her eyes off the field. They sat in silence for a minute, before she pointed down below, “You see that patch of violets right there? That's my favorite part.”

Chat smiled brightly, “Oh, really?” He could barely contain his excitement.

“Yeah!” She said, “You wouldn't think these bright purple flowers could blend in so well, but they do, oh they really are an eye catcher though, and I love it!”

Chat puffed out his chest in pride, “You know, I'm actually the one who planted those there.”

Ladybug gaped at this, “Really?” she asked.

Chat nodded fondly, “Yeah, I just had to contribute to this favorite spot of mine! I thought the violets would be perfect.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “Heh, actually once they bloomed, I thought I made a mistake. They're so bright and out there, I thought the random patch of purple ruined the quiet scenery.”

“No way!” Ladybug interjected, “They're an eye-catcher for sure, but not ugly or distracting at all.”

She looked up at Chat, “And besides, whether it's a crumpled old pile of weeds..” she pointed to another side of the field, “An ordinary tulip,” She directed Chat to the middle of the field, where that specific flower was spotted beyond where the eye could see, “Or this bright, colorful patch right here.” She pointed below their feet towards the violets, “It's all just another part of nature, it contributed to this beautiful field, and nothing would be the same without it.”

Chat Noir smiled, he smiled oh so genuinely, and he was twice as glad about his decision to bring Ladybug here. She made his favorite hangout spot, even better than before. His appreciation for his teammate grew stronger everyday. And now, even if she wasn't aware of it, she showed appreciation for him as well. Ladybug's words hit him, and they hit him hard. She didn't know how crazy his life was, how bright of a flower he really was, but she seemed like she really was willing to accept that.  
Why was she so kind and accepting? How did she manage to be so great? Chat watched as a drop of water landed on his hand. He looked up to the sky, it was just as bright as it was earlier in the day. No sign of rain in the sky.  
Chat gently put a finger to his eye, and- ah, he found the source. He seemed to have got a little teary eyed. This was weird, he didn't expect this sudden wave of emotions.  
He wiped his palm across both eyes, rubbing away the soft tears. He chuckled, when was the last time he had cried from anything but stress? Anything but a bad day?

Ladybug heard his laughter and he had caught her attention. “Chat?” she asked.

Chat sniffed, at sat upright at attention. “Yeah, the- all the flowers are great, you're right, Ladybug.”

“Are you alright?” Ladybug put a hand gently on his shoulder.

Chat Noir- Adrien, he smiled, he let another tear stream down his face, and he looked at his beautiful teammate, his beautiful friend in the eyes. “I'm good, I'm really, really good.”

He lunged forward, embracing Ladybug in a hug. She gasped softly, but slowly put her hands back down onto his shoulders. She wasn't really sure what caused this emotional stir in him, but the least she could do was let him know she was alright with it. She squeezed his shoulders and hugged him back, reassuringly. “I'm glad.” she whispered.

After another few seconds of the embrace, Chat pulled apart from Ladybug.”Whoo!” He cleared his throat, “Now that was a doozy, sorry my lady.”

Ladybug smiled at him, “It's no problem, kitty cat.”

Chat Noir chuckled, taking her by the hand, and standing her up once again. “Do you want to go running through the fields?”

An image ran through Ladybug's head, one of a playful Chat Noir running through the fields on all fours, chasing after butterflies. She held back a snicker. “Sure, if you do!”

Chat smiled mischievously, “Oh, yes!” He jumped down, Ladybug in hand, and as he stuck the landing, she saw a glint in his eye. “Let me try to show you my favorite insects around here!”


End file.
